All good things come to an end
by Not-Normal-xx
Summary: Just to let you all know, I will be deleting this story to start again. Hopefully the next Vesion will be better x
1. Introduction x

Introduction

Please note some of the characters used are copyright of and are used for entertainment purposes only. No profit is taken by their use.

This is my first story so sorry if I mess up. Also, sorry the chapters are so short I'm not very good at long chapters. Please leave reviews! Thank you x


	2. Chapter 1 x

Chapter 1

I kept glancing at Diana who seemed distracted, looking out at the deep blue ocean. "What's wrong with Diana?" I asked Adam who lounged against a large rock that looked out of place on a calm beach. "I don't know" He whispered into my ear, and pulled me closer to him. Guilt ate away at me; this is what he used to do with Diana. How could I have done this to her? Even if she said she was okay, as I watched the moon reflect against her hair something seemed off. "Diana?" Melanie asked, Diana shifted her position and slapped a fake smile on instantaneously. But her eyes projected hurt and pain, even from this distance it was obvious not matter how hard she tried to hide it. I shrugged Adams arm off my shoulder, but that only seemed to make things worse. I glanced over at Nick to catch him staring at me. He quickly turned away, but I could see his cheeks turning pink. Adam tugged at my hand, I knew he wanted to go. "Hey, I think I' going to turn in" He announced. He looked down at me, that being a cue. "Me to" I said quickly. Chris and Dough exchanged smirks then laughed in unison. Melanie shot them an annoyed glance, which only made them laugh harder. I got up to leave, with one last glance at Diana. Pain shot through my chest as I saw how broken she looked. I couldn't bear to see her like that anymore. It had been 7 weeks since we had defeated black John, and that was long enough to realise that Diana wasn't happy about me and Adam, and that she was still deeply in love with him herself. And although I loved Adam with all my heart and more, I couldn't stand to see my 'Sister' like this. "I can't be with you anymore!" I almost shouted at Adam. The whole group focused their attention on us. "Knew it…" Faye giggled to herself. Deborah elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch!" Faye moaned. "Shush" Suzan hissed. "Wha…What?" Adam stumbled. "Cassie, I…I don't understand." He leaned in closer, his dark red hair falling over his forehead. I stared into his blue-grey eyes that had captured me the first day we had met on Cape Cod. "I'm sorry" a single tear rolled down my cheek, Adam tried to wipe it but I pushed his hand away. "Cassie, please…" He begged. "She's dumped you, get over it!" Faye moaned as she walked over to us. I looked away from Adam and ran from the group. The cold wind bite at the bare flesh on my arms, tears blurred my vision, sobs filled the air as I ran. I just wanted to get away from everybody. There was a small sickly cracking sound, and all of a sudden pain shot through my leg. I tripped and fell onto the soft sand. Stones and pebbled dented my skin, but nothing compared to the pain in my leg. I tried to muffle my screams, but couldn't. And not long after, small lights appeared in the distance. Footsteps pounded the sand, and I continued to scream in pain unable to concentrate on anything else. Suddenly, strong, muscular arms we're holding me off the ground. "What did you do!" Someone shouted in my ear. I couldn't see, couldn't think. I just wanted the pain to stop. So I didn't bother to answer, just continued to scream and cry.

"Adam? Adam are you alright?" Sean asked. "Huh" I muffled. A hard hand thumped me on the back. "Dough!" I shouted angrily. He and Chris laughed. "Mr Conant, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Our science teacher asked. "No, Sorry Sir" I said. I was daydreaming about Cassie again. What happened? I asked myself. "Shut up" Nick growled under his breath to Dough and Chris. But when he nudged my elbow and out a finger to his mouth, I knew what I was doing.

"Cassie" Dough repeated in lunch. We were sat in the back room, all of us except… "Cassie" I sighed. "See! There he goes again!" Chris moaned. "Seriously, you have to stop that, it's really annoying" Laurel said. "I know, I just can't help it" I told her. "Oh suck it up!" Faye shouted. "Move on" She said licking her lips seductively. "Knock it off Faye" I groaned. "What?" She laughed. "Cassie is in hospital, why don't you go and see her?" Laurel suggested. "Yes, because HE'S the one she wants to see" Faye almost snorted with laughter. "Oh for crying out loud, shut up Faye" Deborah Ordered. "Just leave her alone for a while Adam, let her calm down" Diana, my first love. The reason my soul mate hated me.


	3. Chapter 2 x

Finally, I get to go home. After 4 weeks in the old hospital, the smell of cleaning products, the constant moans of the sick and the cheery nurses that would walk in just as you were falling asleep. I needed to get home. I was packing what few things I had here, when the door creaked open. "Cassie?" A familiar husky voice said from the doorway. "Hi Nick" I said turning around to see him. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that had seen better day, a scuffed pair of converse and black jeans. "Hey" He tried to smile. "What's the matter?" I asked him. He looked nervous. "Cassie, do you still love Adam?" He blurted out. I froze and my muscles tightened. "Yes" I whispered, I could see him everywhere now. His dark red hair glistening, ocean eyes twinkling as the sunlight dances around him. I almost started crying, before Nick took hold of my wrist and brought me into a tight hug. "Its okay" He stroked my hair as I cried into his shoulder. He squeezed me tighter as the tears kept flowing. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry" I kept my arms twisted around his waist. I needed him to much right now to let go. "Its okay" He went to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head and our lips collided. I don't know why I did it, it just felt…right. I pulled him closer to me as fire roared through my body. I slid my tongue inside his mouth, he resisted for a minute but finally gave in. His hands tangled into my hair, and I could feel his body heating up. I started walking back to the pristine white bed and pulled Nick with me. I sat down and he pushed me back, and then crawled on top of me. We hadn't stopped kissing, and I was still exploring Nick's mouth with my tongue. He took his hands out of my hair and moved them down towards my hips. "Cassie!" A familiar voice bursts into our silent heaven. This isn't going to be good…

After school, I decided to take Susan's advice and go to see Cassie. So as soon as the last bell rang I grabbed Chris and Dough. "Hey, can you drop me off at the hospital?" I asked them. "Yeh sure." We walked out of the school and headed for the car park. Ten minutes later I was waving to Chris and Dough as they drove back to Crowhaven, I think anyway. I walked through the double doors and went straight to Cassie's room, Melanie had told me earlier and I had it written on the back of my hand. I opened the door and just about died. "Cassie!" I shouted. A big guy was hovering over her and they were…Kissing! The strangely familiar guy looked around. "Nick!" I shouted even louder. Nick! How could he? I marched forward and tried to grab the back of his t-shirt, but he caught my fist in midair. "Don't do that" He warned slowly getting of the bed. "Why would you do this to me?" I felt tears stinging my eyes and had to look away. "Adam?" Cassie said nervously. "What?" I tried to sound angry but my voice wobbled. "Nick…Nick didn't kiss me. I kissed him" She told me. "What!" I turned to face her; it broke my heart to see her grabbing for Nicks hand instead of mine. "Why Cassie?" I asked. She looked down at the floor. "Because I like him" her cheeks turned bright red. She looked so cute, but a ping of anger struck as I saw her and Nick entwine their fingers. "But…but what about us?" I was close to the point of breaking down right then and there. "I'm sorry Adam" She said simply, and I had to run from the room even as my heart shattered…


	4. Chapter 3 x

Sorry it's taken so long. School started so haven't had much time x

Chapter 3

(Adams POV not in this chapter x)

"Thanks Nick" I smiled. "No problem, he placed my bag down on the large bed. It felt good to be back. "Erm…I really need a bath" I told him blushing slightly. "Oh…Ill go then" He started towards the door. "Actually" I started but was scared to ask. He turned around and the blood rushed to my cheeks. "I kind of need some help, I still can't move my foot very well" He looked slightly shocked that I was asking him to help me into the bath. And obviously you didn't wear clothes in a bath. "Do you want me to get Laurel or Melanie?" He asked hurriedly. "Nick" I said slowly. He sighed slightly but nodded. "Thank you" He looked up and smiled. I loved it when he smiled, partly because he didn't smile that often. But mostly because that smile could melt any girls' heart, especially mine. I'll go run some water. He hurried off to the bathroom and shut the door. I walked to the cupboard and grabbed a fluffy white towel. I went back over to the bed and sat down. I pulled my top off and threw it across the room, then undid my bra and threw that too. I wrapped the towel quickly around myself. I tried to kick my jeans off but yelped when I tried to kick with my bad leg. "Are you okay?" Nick burst into the room, and I could hear the water running behind him. "I can't get my jeans off" I mumbled, very embarrassed. He knelt down in front of me and gently tugged the trouser leg over my ankle. "Thank you Nick" I couldn't believe how kind he was being. "Nick why are you being so nice to me?" I asked wanting to know. "I like you Cassie" He smiled up at me, I blushed and looked away. He laughed quietly under his breath. "Sorry" I starred at my bare feet, 1 was swollen from where I had just about broken it. I looked up again to be staring straight at Nick. His eyes were deep mahogany brown and his hair shone from where the early sunset snuck through the gap between the curtains. My breathing quickened but I held his gaze. He leaned forward slightly and I waited for our lips to meet once again. But then he got up and walked to the bathroom. I let out a long sigh, my temperature returning to normal. I pulled off my under wear and hid them under the quilt. "Don't want Nick seeing those now do we?" I whispered to myself. "Cassie" He shouted from the bathroom. I got up and walked slowly to the door. I turned the handle and pushed it open. "Thank you so much Nick" I looked longingly at the pristine white tub full of hot soothing water. Steam rose from tub as I walked slowly over to it. "Shall I go now?" Nick asked. I glanced at the side of the bath tub. There was no way I was going to be able to get over that on one leg. "Nick…I know this is probably asking too much but…" I couldn't ask him to do this. It's times like this that I wish our house hadn't burnt down, and that I still lived with my mum. "You can't get in can you?" He asked. I shook my head looking down at the floor. He sighed and I looked up. "Cassie…" The way he looked at me then, I swear it melted my heart to a useless puddle. My breathing quickened as he stepped closer. He put his hands on either side of my face. We were so close a few inches and our lips would be touching. "I love you Cassie" He whispered. Something inside me died at that moment. I collapsed to the floor. Tears were pouring down my face, but I wasn't sad. Something had left my heart, and it was never coming back. "Cassie?" Nick crouched besides me. "Cassie? What's wrong?" He asked desperately. I couldn't stop the tears flowing, and as I tried to speak all that came out were piercing screams of a person being tortured. I couldn't breath right. Couldn't get enough air. What was happening to me?"


End file.
